No necesito tus razones
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: ¿Que pasa por la mente de Hermione durante su pelea con Ron, en el tercer curso?


**_Nota introductoria: Este fic se ubica en el tercer curso, cuando Hermione y Ron se pelean por lo de Scabbers y Crookshanks._**

****

**_La canción es 'Don´t Speak' de No Doubt_**

No necesito saber tus razones 

**_You and me_**

**_we used to be together_**

**_every day together_**

**_always_**

- Hermione... - Harry la observa con duda - ¿No volverán a hablarse nunca?

- Yo no estoy molesta, Harry... solo dolida...

- Ron quería mucho a Scabbers - Harry trata de defender a su amigo - y su muerte...

- Mira, Harry, ninguno tiene la seguridad de que haya sido Crookshanks...

- ¿Por qué tu afán de defender a ese gato?

- ¿Y por que su afán de culparlo? - Hermione cierra el libro que leía con fuerza, y levantándose de golpe - te voy a pedir, Harry, que si vas a hablar conmigo, no trates de defender a tu amigo... nada justifica todo lo que me dijo.... nada...

Hermione sale de la biblioteca antes de que las lágrimas amenacen con salir. Siempre era su maldita culpa. ¿Por qué no Harry se ponía de su parte, por lo menos una vez? ¿Es mucho pedir? Si, lo era.

¡Se suponía que eran amigos! Y ella jamás le diría a Ron cosas tan espantosas como las que él le dijo. ¿Por qué tuvo que lastimarla así? Y no fue tanto lo que dijo... sino su mirada... Hermione sintió el odio de Ron... la odiaba.... Y eso le dolía profundamente.

Hermione nunca olvidara como ella siempre los ayudaba. Así fuera lo mas peligroso, ella metía las manos al fuego por él... por ellos. No, ¿A quien engañaba? Si el incidente hubiera sido con Harry, ella no hubiera resultado tan herida. Quizás porque Harry era sensato, y para empezar, no le hubiera dicho todo eso, y para terminar... Crookshanks no hubiera podido comerse algo del tamaño de Hedwig.

Aunque nadie sabía si Crookshanks lo había hecho... esa era otra cosa, ¿Por qué Ron odiaba tanto a su mascota? Ella le tenía pavor a las ratas, y aun así soporto su estúpida mascota por 3 años... Incluso se preocupo por ella cuando se enfermo. 

No había duda... se quedo sola. Sin Ron se sentía tan mal... La soledad no es buena cuando uno no la busca... Había veces que ella quería quedarse sola... pero ahora que necesitaba a Ron.... No lo tenía.

Hagrid trato de consolarla, pero no era lo mismo. Harry le volvió a hablar solo cuando le dieron su ridícula saeta de fuego... Así era siempre... ella solo hacía las cosas por su bien, pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Especialmente a Ron. Si no le pasaba las tareas, era una egoísta. Si le ayudaba con las pociones, era una presumida. Si le recomendaba leer un libro, era una metiche... Hermione se preguntaba que tenía que hacer para que Ron la considerara UNA AMIGA.... porque fuese lo que fuese, ella lo haría sin chistar.

- No entiendo...

Hermione llega a su habitación, viendo a través de la ventana a Harry y a Ron riendo en una de las jardineras. Eso le dolió mas. A él no le importaba lo que ella sentía. Sabía que pasaba por un mal rato, y como si nada.

Y ella todavía que se preocupo porque lo atacó Sirius Black... ¡Ese hombre era peligroso! ¡Por eso hizo lo de la saeta! ¡Por eso si afán de prevenir a McGonagall! Y Ron estuvo a punto de morir a manos de ese bandido... 

La chica se mordió el labio inferior. Solo de imaginar que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Ron... no lo hubiera soportado.

Si... aunque a él no le importe lo que pase con su vida... para ella el ver a Ron triste era la peor de las desgracias. El verlo en peligro era el peor de los castigos... el verlo feliz sin ella era la peor de las tristezas.

**_I really feel that_**

**_I´m losing my best friend_**

**_I can´t believe_**

**_this could be the end._**

****

**_It look as though you are letting go _**

**_and if it´s real_**

**_well, I don´t want to know._**

Lo estaba perdiendo, sin duda alguna... Eso si es que no lo había perdido ya. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan necio? ¿Por que tenía que ser ella tan orgullosa?

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ya va a comenzar el partido!

Hermione suspira. Era la ultima oportunidad de Gryffindor para estar en las finales, y sin duda era un partido que nadie se quería perder. Para lo que le importaba. No era lo mismo sin Ron.... es mas, sin él a su lado, el Quidditch solo era un bobo juego en escobas.... y no había quien le dijera lo contrario... no había quien se enojara por estos pensamientos.

No quería saber si esto era el final... no quería saber si ya no iba a ser amiga de Ron de nuevo. Y Harry no era el mejor conciliador del mundo... si ellos fueran los molestos, la chica hubiera hecho que se hablaran en un dos por tres. Claro, eso era mas que imposible, los mejores amigos, los inseparables... y ella solo era la agregada cultural... Y la prueba estaba en que ninguno parecía extrañarla. 

**_Don´t Speak_**

**_I know just what you are saying_**

**_so please, stop explaining_**

**_Don´t tell me ´cause it hurts_**

****

**_Don´t Speak_**

**_I know what you are thinking_**

**_I don´t need your reasons_**

**_Don´t tell me ´cause it hurts._**

¡Pues ya no! Era suficiente... Si Ron no le quería hablar, muy su problema. ¿Por que tenía que ser ella la única sufriendo? Era patético como andaba sola, llorando por los pasillos... comenzaba a parecerse a Myrtle. 

Se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, aun sin importarle lo que Ron hiciera. Ron la vio aproximarse, y parecía que sonreía con triunfo. De seguro pensó que ella se iba a disculpar... que bueno que estaba sentado, porque se iba a cansar.

Hermione pasa a su lado sin mirarlo siquiera, y se sienta al lado de Parvarti.

- ¡Que bien que te animaste a venir, Hermione! - le celebra la chica.

- Si...

Hermione mira a Ron, el cual sigue atento al partido. No parece importarle mucho su presencia. Era claro, si ella no le rogaba de rodillas su perdón, el chico no volvería a hablarle. Que pena.

Gryffindor estaba jugando como nunca, y todos estaban emocionados con el juego, pero por alguna razón a Hermione le era indiferente... ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Qué...?

De reojo vio a Ron... eso le faltaba... necesitaba al pelirrojo para que la contagiara con su desbordante alegría... no, lo necesitaba a él solamente. 

- ¡¡Gryffindor gana!! - se escucha la voz de Lee Jordan por todo el campo.

¿¿Gryffindor ganó? ¿A que horas, que ella ni se dio cuenta? 

Todos comienzan a saltar, emocionados... Y Ron comienza a gritar, feliz.

- ¡Si Scabbers estuviera aquí...! ¡Sería genial! ¡Siempre estábamos juntos en los partidos de Quidditch!

Hermione frunce el entrecejo. Ya iba a empezar con sus tonterías otra vez.

- Lo malo es que nadie admite sus errores.

Suficiente. No tenía porque escuchar necedades. Se puso de pie, avanzando para ir al castillo, y al pasar junto a Ron, el chico dijo 'solo tienes que disculparte'. Eso había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. Indignada, entro al castillo, y dirigiéndose a la sala común tomo uno de sus pesados libros y pergaminos, y comenzó a hacer deberes.

Fácil, rompió cinco pergaminos al escribir con demasiada rudeza y fuerza en ellos. Estaba que estallaba de furia. ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que humillarse? No lo necesitaba... no era el aire que respiraba... ¿O si?

Vio como los Gryffindor entraron a la sala común, con desbordante felicidad, y decidió ignorarlos. Genial, ahora venían a interrumpir su laboriosa tarea, ¿Por que no se iban a celebrar a la patagonia y la dejaban sola?

- No fuiste al partido...

Hermione levanta la mirada, observando a Harry frente a ella.

- Si, te vi, y lo hiciste genial, pero tengo que entregar esto para mañana...

- Vamos, Hermione, únete a la fiesta...

- No puedo, Harry - Hermione sentía como si se fuera a soltar llorando en cualquier momento - tengo que terminar estos pergaminos... además no creo que _él _ me quiera aquí...

Harry volteo, esperanzado... también Hermione. Ambos creían que Ron iba a dar pauta para la reconciliación.... Pero el pelirrojo solo dijo algo de los dulces que le gustaban a su tonta rata.

Ya no lo soportaba. Hermione recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a las habitaciones, llorando. Si su destino era estar sola... pues bienvenido.

Pero había olvidado que tenía que ayudarle a Hagrid a encontrar algo para defender a su hipogrifo... aunque eso lo iba a hacer con Harry y.... con ese tipejo que era peor que Malfoy. No importaba, Hagrid también era su amigo, y además era el único hombre en todo Hogwarts que la entendía, que la escuchaba... que le daba aliento para seguir día con día.

Con Hagrid podía llorar, gritar... desahogarse. Por eso no se había vuelto loca aun... loca de soledad. 

**_Our memories_**

**_they can be inviting_**

**_but some are altogether_**

**_mighty frightening_**

A veces, al verlo en clase, recordaba todo lo que habían pasado. Bueno, si su relación empezó mal... ¿Que se esperaba? Era obvio que terminarían así, si no era en este curso, sería mas adelante.

Aunque con el enfrentamiento del trol... ella sintió que si eran amigos... mas que amigos... que algo profundo había nacido entre ellos. Un lazo el cual no tenía con Harry. Algo especial.

Y cuando la defendió de Malfoy... cuando la llamo sangre sucia, y el primero en saltar y hacer algo fue Ron... Le demostró que si la quería... que si se preocupara por ella... ¿Y entonces porque ahora estaban así? ¿Por qué ahora tenía que terminar todo?

**_As we die both you and I_**

**_with my head in my hands_**

**_I sit and cry_**

Ya no lo soportaba... pensó que podría soportar la soledad, pero no.... 

Era mucho para ella... y la carga de las materias, la presión de las tareas... y no tenerlo a él a su lado... ya no podía mas... quería dormir y nunca mas despertar...

Días de llorar abrazada a su almohada transcurrieron, de ser fuerte y demostrar que no le dolían las cosas, y sobretodo, tener su frente en alto cada vez que pasaba a su lado. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que el mismo Ron esta desconcertado de que aun ella no le haya pedido una disculpa. ¿Acaso a él también le dolerá todo el asunto? Si, claro... y Snape era el profesor mas amable de todo Hogwarts.

Ahora ya no tenía tanto orgullo... solo quería a Ron a su lado... Y la opción de disculparse no le parecía tan mal... ¡No! ¿Por que ella, y no él? 

Genial, aparte de todo, mas cosas para meterse en problemas. Harry planea visitar Hogsmeade (a pesar de que lo tiene mas que prohibido) usando la capa invisible... ¿Debe detenerlo? No... no se hablan, y a ella no debe importarle... pero le importa.... ¡Pues ya! ¡Lo haría! ¡Eso va contra las reglas! Además están arriesgándose mucho.

- Harry, no puedes ir...

- ¿Escuchas algo, Harry? - Ron le da la espalda a Hermione.

Muy bien... en ese caso, que se fueran al demonio los dos, Hermione se fue a la habitación de las niñas, y que se pudra ese par.

Pero algo le decía a Hermione que las cosas cambiarían... Quizás si acusa a Harry, ¿Que pierde? Ron no le habla... que la odie no es tan malo.

¿No es tan malo? ¡Es lo peor que le puede pasar! Por Dios, tenía que calmarse... Pensar fríamente todo... Ron no era malo... al contrario, era el chico mas lindo que ella había conocido... es solo que es muy.... rudo. 

Ella ya no estaba tan dolida, y podía ver las cosas con claridad. Quizás Ron le dio pauta para volverse a hablar, y ella las ignoro con su orgullo y su dolor. La verdad... lo extrañaba mucho como para seguir con esta situación.

**_Don´t Speak_**

**_I know just what you are saying_**

**_so please, stop explaining_**

**_Don´t tell me ´cause it hurts_**

****

**_Don´t Speak_**

**_I know what you are thinking_**

**_I don´t need your reasons_**

**_Don´t tell me ´cause it hurts._**

Una Lechuza interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. Es una carta de Hagrid... Ha perdido el caso.

¿Debe decírselo a los chicos? Mejor en otra ocasión.

Hermione da un paseo por la escuela... y escucha que Colin Creevey menciona que Harry esta en problemas. Suspiró. Ese par siempre metiendose en dificultades. Pues se lo tienen merecido, a ver si así aprenden.

**_It´s all ending_**

**_I gotta stop pretending _**

**_who we are_**

Bien.... ya no se iba a preocupar por arreglar las cosas con Ron... si él quería, y le daba una señal de que si quería volver a ser su amigo, ella lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos. 

Pero si no... Le costaría trabajo, pero se acostumbraría... aquella persona a la que no le preocupan sus sentimientos, no merece su sufrimiento.

La decisión era la mas sensata que había tomado en mucho tiempo, pero aun así le dolía... le dolía porque si las cosas no se arreglaban, siempre estaría sola... y moriría sola... como una solterona, sola con un gato. 

Sacudió sus cabeza alejando estos pensamientos, pero las lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas... Mojando la carta que Hagrid le envió.

Se limpio las lagrimas... ya.... estar sola no es tan malo... ¿A quien engaña? Si lo es... pero guardaba la esperanza de que Ron le diera una señal... aunque fuera pequeña... pero al menos sería una señal de que si quería arreglar las cosas... Que si la extrañaba tanto como ella... de que si la quería tanto como ella.

**_You and me_**

**_I can see us dying... are we?_**

Los vio en el pasillo.... dio un gran respiro.... aquí iba la prueba de fuego... Les hablaría de Hagrid y lo sucedido con Buckbeak... Y esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que Ron le diera la tan ansiada señal... Para volver a ser amigos. Sino... todo terminaría.... ¿Estaba a punto de terminar su amistad para siempre, o se podrían solucionar las cosas? Ahora dependía de Ron.

Y el resto fue historia.... No necesitó saber sus razones... solo recuperar su amistad.

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Jueves, 6 de Marzo del 2003**

¿En que zarzas tu pie divino heriste?  
¿Que muro cruel te ensordeció a mi ruego?  
¿Que nieve supo congelar tu apego  
y a tu memoria hurtar mi imagen triste?  
  



End file.
